


afternoon coffee

by deadspoets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Coffee Shops, Drawing, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspoets/pseuds/deadspoets





	afternoon coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this froy kid gotta stop looking so much like steve its not fair  
> -ari

“Steve.”

A small grunt is all Bucky gets in response.

“Steve. Steve. Stevie.” Bucky prods further.

“I’m drawing, shut up.”

The coffee shop is on the emptier side, and the two boys sit at their favorite corner table. Steve has his worn sketchbook in front of him and he's practicing still life on the cup of chai Bucky ordered. A croissant lays half eaten on a napkin and the faint tones of Sufjan Stevens blanket the room. If he was asked on the spot, Bucky would admit without any hesitation that where they were right now was his favorite place on Earth.

A soft click finally breaks Steve’s concentration and he glances up at the sound. Bucky’s camera is about three inches from Steve’s nose and Bucky is smiling cheek-to-cheek behind the lens. The grin is contagious and Steve beams right back. Another click.

“Buck, what are you doing?” Steve says between giggles.

“You just look really cute concentrating so hard.”

“You wanna see cute?”

Steve fake smolders for the camera and Bucky laughs again as he takes another picture.

“The eyebrow raise was a nice touch.”

“Yeah, I knew you’d like that.”

Bucky leans over the table to kiss Steve. He tastes like coffee, butter, mint, and everything Bucky cherishes.

“Dammit, I love you.”

“You’re such a softie, Barnes.”

“Only for you, Rogers.”


End file.
